


Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

by DreamingOwl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOwl/pseuds/DreamingOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one being in Heaven and Hell Dean trusts with his soul. Can be taken as Destiel or Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. 
> 
> This was the first Supernatural fic I wrote, tagged to episode 3 of season 6 when Dean prays to Cas.

Dean is not a religious man. Despite everything that’s happened, to start participating in all the rituals now seems hypocritical. Besides, he has no faith in Heaven.

Only in a piece of it.

So every night before bed his lips murmur simple words, whether their object is beside him or not;

“Now I lay me down to sleep

I pray for Cas my soul to keep

And if I die before I wake

I pray for Cas my soul to take.”

After all, there is only one being he trusts with all of him, in both Heaven and in Hell.


End file.
